Redemption
by IbeeRioCrazy
Summary: The French Quarter belongs to Marcel.He has everyone bowing to his every command.Except for Elle, a werewolf who would rather bow down to a werewolf than a vampire. Klaus may be both but he's still stronger and greater than Marcel and he's a werewolf, an alpha, the true king.She's not the only one willing to follow him but her loyalties will be tested. Some Klaus/OC & Marcel/OC
1. prologue

Walking home I never walked into much trouble. But then again there's always that moment when I find danger lurking behind the corner. The French Quarter is my home now yet I feel like I'm a prisoner. I stopped halfway in my path, sniffed the air and caught the whiff of vampires.

It was the tangy, bitter scent that once made my nostrils burn when I first arrived here. I've managed to get used to the smell but I still feel the unusual swirling around inside my stomach whenever I'm surrounded by them.

I know that Marcel likes to keep me safe in his own twisted way. I'm his little lapdog and he likes to keep me on a tight invisible leash. Mostly he had Diego hang around at his own distance to make sure I never got into any trouble. I knew his scent; the smell of wood and bourbon but this scent was unfamiliar to me. It could've been a newcomer to the French Quarter. I shook off the delusional feeling that someone was watching me and continued down the alleyway.

"Little girls shouldn't go walking around by themselves" a voice called out from behind me. I turned around to face the stranger, a young man in his twenties. He would've been beautiful had he not had a long scar painted down the length of his face and over his left eye. He was a vampire and vampires heal of every wound except the ones inflicted by werewolves.

I would know. When I was thirteen on a full moon, Marcel had me chained up in the basement of the building on the farthest end of the French Quarter. I was stronger than he anticipated and I broke the chains. Luckily he got away with his life but I'd managed to scratch his arm. The marking still remains to this day. If I had bitten him he wouldn't have.

"When I find a little girl, I'll pass on the message to her" I said calmly as the stranger slowly began stepping closer towards me. I knew he was much stronger than I was so I would at least have to sound strong to him. "I like your guts, little girl..." he says, wearing a vicious grin on his face. "I bet I'll like your blood even more".

Before I had time to process what was happening the vamp sped over to me faster than I could blink. I expected to feel his fangs pierce my skin, feel the stinging sensation that I imagine the humans felt when they're attacked and fed on. But I felt nothing. Not even something as small as the sharp prick of a fang. Only then did I notice I was holding my breath, eyes closed.

I opened my eyes and let out the breath I was holding in. The strange vamp was lying on the floor, quivering in fear at the man who stood above him. He was tall and lean with a head of sleek dark blonde hair. He was tense, his eyes glaring a golden colour. Maybe I was imagining it or maybe it was real. I caught his scent, the man with the gold eyes. I didn't recognise it at all. It had that vampire bitterness but the familiar musk of wood and wet fur. The smell of a werewolf.

He glanced over at me where I stood frozen. "Who are you?" I asked him. He walked over to me, towering over me making me feel like the child that I was. His blue-green eyes seared through me. Simply being in this man's presence sent a wave of vibes through me. I felt nothing but a cloud of grey and black enveloped around him.

Aggression and vengeance.

"My name is Klaus...and I believe you can help me find who I'm looking for. His name is Marcel" Klaus told me. It didn't sound like a question or kind in any way. It was a command, a slightly unfriendly one.

Klaus...why did that name sound familiar? And then it hit me. Once or twice I'd hear Marcel tell a tale of his earlier days with his mentor, the original hybrid. Marcel learned everything he knew from Klaus. "You're the hybrid" I uttered quietly to myself but he heard me. He smiled. "So I see my reputation precedes me" he replied. "No. More like your legacy. Everyone here knows who you are" I answered, almost shy as I spoke but still on alert that he was stronger than me and that he could kill me if he wanted to.

We found Marcel in a local cafe not far away. He stood on the small stage singing along to a song I didn't recognise. He sang beautifully and with skill. He'd told me once that he studied music and was part of a band in the twenties until he ate them all. He seemed chipper when he told me that story. Deep down, I felt disgusted.

He caught me in the crowd of people when he finished his song and finally took note of the person lurking behind me, still wearing that glare. Klaus embraced Marcel in a friendly hug.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor. My saviour. My sire" Marcel said, leading Klaus along to the bar so the two of them could drink together like he did with most of his friends. I followed along with the remaining few of the inside circle. Marcel kissed me on the forehead and stroked my hair.

He blinked several times, still adjusting to the bizarre colour I'd chosen. The soft but bright lilac tint reflected in the sunlight from the roots to the tips of my hair, nicely braided so it rested down over my left shoulder. Nathan was the only one to appraise my new look to the previous colour. But then again he'd say anything to get on my good side. He stood at my side, smiling as he glanced in my direction.

It was his usual smile which he saved for me only. He was rarely in a good mood. Marcel called him forward. "I want you to take Elle home, have her get ready for the party tonight" he said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**okay I know this chapter is short but I'm only just now getting back into fanfiction. Please inspire me to write more by giving reviews.**


	2. salvation

"None of these are the right colour" I said. Nathan sat in a chair, his face hidden behind a magazine while I tried on dress after dress. Finally I settled into a deep blue velvet dress, sleeveless and it ended on my knees. Marcel stood by the door, "You've been in here for an hour. I thought you weren't gonna come downstairs" he said. I turned around to face him. He looked me over from head to toe-obviously impressed. I rolled my eyes.

Downstairs, the party was as crazy as always. I averted my eyes away from the shady corners where couples were packed closely against each other, followed by the sound of slurping and swallowing-vampires at the dinner table. Marcel held my hand and guided me through the crowd, though not necessary seen as they parted when they saw him coming. We met Klaus by the bar. He grinned when he saw me, "you look quite ravishing" he commented, met by the low chuckling that is Marcel's laugh. "Easy there, friend. I call dibs on this young pup" Marcel spoke.

As always, Marcel was otherwise occupied with his day walkers. I didn't care because it gave me some time to myself. I found myself standing on the balcony where it was quiet and peaceful but bitterly cold. I shivered and hugged myself to get warm. "You know Marcel well don't you?" I recognised Klaus' voice as he came up from behind me. I felt the rough leathery fabric of his jacket rest against my shoulders, still warm. I smiled in thanks. "Marcel has been good to me" I said.

"And you feel like you owe him everything" Klaus assumed. I shook my head. It wasn't like that. Marcel took me in when no one else would. He didn't treat me like a child but he treated me like family and I was grateful for that. I felt his lingering stare on me, most likely at my hair. He reached across, gently grabbed a handful of the purple strands and inspected the odd beauty of it.

"Tomorrow night's a full moon" he changed the subject, "I suspect you'll be locked up, chained up and breaking every bone in your body on Marcel's command".

I'd almost forgotten. I didn't want to think about. I shut my eyes to get rid of the thought, the screams, the pain it gives me-the full moon. I fought back the tears that welled up in my eyes. I've been a werewolf for six years now and the pain still managed to find a way to surprise me every time. "I can offer you a way out...if you wish it" Klaus suggested. Somehow he was manipulating me and I found myself intrigued by what he had to offer.

From the inside of his jacket he brought out a thin small vile of blood. "I keep this on me at all times. This is the last of the doppelganger's blood, all that I could save of it. With my blood and this I could turn you into a hybrid. I can take away the pain, your suffering. All you have to do is ask" Klaus told me. Klaus bit down on his wrist and offered it to me. With a hint of disgust I drank from his wrist. The taste was metallic and I wanted to vomit it all out. Before I had the chance to, everything went dark and I felt my heart stop and a pain in my neck.

I woke up in my bedroom, lying on the bed under the blankets. Klaus was leaning against the wall when Marcel stormed in. He glared at Klaus in anger after one of his friends claimed they saw Klaus kill me. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me sitting up in bed. "What the hell did you do?" Marcel ordered.

"I saved her. She's a hybrid now" Klaus said, waling over towards me and pulling out the same vile from before. "Here, love. Drink this and you complete the transition" he said. From the look on Marcel's face I saw a darkness edging to the surface, the look one wore when ready to kill someone. If I didn't drink it I would die. It worked the way like a vampire's transition. I took the vile and chugged down the contents of the vile. This time it didn't taste disgusting but sweet on my tongue and I wanted more.

On his way out, Klaus stopped by Marcel and patted him on the shoulder. "There you go, mate" he said, "She's yours now". But the look he gave me suggested otherwise. I was one of his hybrids now.


End file.
